Soul Fighter 1: Grope, Fight and Hit the Shower
by Disy
Summary: Having been captured by Viper and Cammy, Chun-Li can now only endure what Mai has in store for her...


Soul Fighter 1: Grope, Fight and Hit the Shower

NOTE: This story takes place after _Street Fighter: The World's Strongest Woman_.

A few days have passed since Viper's cruel plan to weaken and later capture the once mighty Chun-Li.

After that terrible event that had occurred in the abandoned dojo, Chun-Li had been brought to Japan and met the woman who had send Viper out to seize her.

No one else but a former, rival, friend, apprentice and mentor…even lover; Mai Shiranui.

Chun-Li has lost count of how many days she had spend inside Mai's mansion, but each day was the same at least for her.

Every day Mai would have guests; familiar and unfamiliar woman Chun had either faced once or not at all.

Mai would then so proudly exhibit Chun-Li as her prize, often binding her in an embarrassing position in the middle of the room as the group of women would come to see her.

Those days then usually ended with Chun-Li being forced to spend the night with those women.

Sometimes it was just plain sex, most of the times; the women took advantage of her weakened and fragile state and abused her senseless, mostly it was a mix of both.

By now Chun has stopped fighting.

Because like a pair of watchdogs Cammy and Viper were always in the same room, always looking on as the group of women had their way with Chun-Li.

Sometimes they joined in, most of the time they simply watched and stood ready.

And whenever Chun-Li struggled or tried to fight the woman off Viper would come forward with one of her electrified weapons and stun her for so long she was simply drooling and shocking out of pain.

That didn't stop them from having their way with her, of course…it only made things easier for them.

And on those few days Mai didn't have any guests, Chun served as nothing but entertainment for the female ninja.

Most of the days Mai requested Chun's presence in her bedroom, and there were some days Mai couldn't stand the sight of her and ordered Viper and Cammy to teach her a lesson…

As much as Chun-Li found it embarrassing to serve as a sexual object, she'd much rather spend the night with a gorgeous woman such as Mai than serving as a punching bag for Viper and Cammy, especially since they lately started to use those weird weapons on her.

Rising up from her bed—she was ill treated but Mai had given her a luxurious room, it gave a twisted feeling.

On the hand Chun had been given a royal room and always had enough to drink and eat and the other she was…

She didn't even want to think about it.

After the first few days Chun had told Mai that Interpol would come looking for her.

The ninja had replied. "Don't count on it senpai, you're Interpol director is male and men can be easily persuaded by one such as me. It's amazing what this outfit of mine could do and I told him the truth…Chun-Li had been assaulted by Viper and an unknown accomplice and has been sexual assaulted. Now Chun-Li is recovering in the secure area of my mansion. So I don't think they'll be coming for you and the look in the director's eyes…my guess is that if you go back there again he might just send you into another sexual ambush only this time he'd make you wear a camera!"

Chun-Li had lost all hope after that.

Today would be another terrible day.

She put on her fresh qipao, pantyhose, boots and armbands.

Every day a new set of her iconic clothing was waiting for her, only to be ripped apart during the day that followed.

Chun was also forced to always keep her hair in that same iconic cut, the day she hadn't done it was the day she was nearly beaten to death.

Chun-Li then dressed herself, first her pantyhose, slightly covering up those long legs and thunder thighs.

Then she put on the armbands and the blue qipao, it fitted her perfectly accenting every curve on her well formed body.

Later she walked into the main hall, knowing there was no escape.

To her surprise four other women besides Mai, Viper and Cammy were already there.

But something was off, three of them stood below the stairs while only one stood beside Mai, a woman with light-gray hair, a purple leather outfit that barely covered her nipples and womanhood.

The woman had an even bigger chest than Mai or Chun-Li herself, way bigger, she was wore a pair of nasty looking heels and a metal whip; her appearance just screamed: meanest-dominatrix-you-will-ever-meet.

The woman was called Ivy, Chun-Li recalled.

She then took a stance besides the three other women, right next to her was a young beautiful blonde haired girl, she wore a combat ready, but nonetheless sexy blue outfit, a pair of boots and had a too short skirt, her hair was knotted together.

Next to her was an equally blonde woman, they could have been sisters, this one was older but only a little, she wore a white loose outfit so open Chun could clearly see the firm rack the girl hid underneath her priestess-like outfit.

And at the end of the line was a tall, lean, well muscled, well formed and extremely feminine looking…ninja.

No doubt she was that, she wore a red-purple skin tight outfit, every little detail pushed through her outfit, from her belly button, to her nipples…to something Chun couldn't keep her eyes off.

The woman had long dark hair in a long pony-tail and beautiful brown eyes, Chun-Li was well aware of her own beauty but realized this woman rivaled her.

"Cassandra, Sophitia, Taki…look up at me or feel my whip again." Ivy commanded and immediately the three women besides Chun did as told.

Mai laughed. "Oh, my…it seems I need to instruct my pet more properly Ivy, you have captured three already and they obey you better than just mine."

Menacingly Ivy eyed Chun-Li and struck down with her whip. "You just need to show them who's the mistress."

Chun felt very uncomfortable…

Mai then clapped her hands and cleared her throat, she looked to damn pretty, with her long dark-brown hair, her killer body and that distinctive provoking red outfit.

"Attention, ladies down there…"

Chun snapped to attention. "Today we're going to a play a game in which one of you can earn you freedom again."

"Like what?" Taki spat.

Ivy's whip suddenly extended and cracked across Taki's chest, tearing the tight outfit open just a bit revealing some skin of Taki's breasts and a red line from where the whip had struck and she fell silent.

Ivy spat. "You filthy ninja whore! Do not speak unless given permission!"

Mai nearly seemed offended since she too was a ninja, but decided to stay on friendly grounds with Ivy.

Chun could understand why.

"A little competition to escape," Mai continued. "It will be set in two main stages; first you will enter a Japanese subway train, I believe you're all familiar with the groping that happens on those trains…? Yes, now the rules are simply if you climax—and we will know—you're out of the game. You can do everything you can to take out the competition, but there's one rule if any of the other passengers notice, or at least complain about it, you all lose, understand? Once the train reaches it's final destination we'll see who's left, they will proceed in a simple fighting match, once again who climaxes loses."

An hour later, all four girls who hoped to regain their freedom entered the train, immediately drawing attention to themselves in their distinctive outfits.

Taki had disappeared and Chun-Li had lost sight of the sisters too.

Sighing she stood before a window, holding her arms up to hold herself since the seats were either taken or too disgusting for words.

One station passed, another one, only five stops left until the final destination was reached, Chun smirked; this was pretty easy.

Then suddenly she gasped for air as a slender hand wrapped itself around her right covered breast and began to grope. "Ahhh…"

Looking over herself shoulder Chun saw Cassandra grinning at her and she asked the blonde girl. "Why?"

"You're know as the world's strongest woman, I don't want to take my chances fighting you in a fair fight, so if we make you come now where you can't beat us…" Cassandra replied.

"We?"

Another hand, this one a bit firmer wrapped itself around Chun's left breast and Sophitia whispered. "Ridiculous…I'll make her come!"

Without warning Sophitia plucked away a piece of Chun-Li's pantyhose, the part covering her hips and buttocks and the two sisters began to caress her butt tenderly.

Chun-Li moaned softly and closed her eyes knowing that if she made too much noise, they'd all be turned back into their locked rooms again.

Sophitia pushed her chest into Chun's chest while pinching both in Chun's buttocks as well as the flesh of her right breast. "Shh…do not make a sound, just give in…relax, enjoy our touches…"

"No, stop it…you don't understand, we don't have to do this and why on me?! Why are you both targeting me!" Chun-Li snapped helplessly.

The sisters giggled softly and Chun felt a finger slide over her still covered but sensitive nether lips, she shivered as she cursed herself for getting wet.

"Maybe because you're the strongest, maybe we just like Chinese girls…" Cassandra whispered and kissed Chun's neck.

The Interpol agent moaned and arched her back, pressing her orbs more firmly into her molesters hands while Cassandra slip her finger between Chun's nether lips again, this time feeling the wetness.

"Oh, you're so sensitive…" Cassandra whispered and bit down softly on Chun's earlobe.

"Next stage…do not move a muscle, both of you." Sophitia snapped and she and her sister took a position that shielded Chun from the rest of the passengers.

Suddenly a knife in hand Chun's eyes widened as Sophitita slid open her qipao, vertically across her chest, the blade racing down right between her firm breasts.

A second later Sophitia pulled the fabric apart and Chun-Li's perfects orbs popped out into the open view and the sisters began to eagerly grope them more freely.

Two more stop passed by like this and Chun-Li felt her arousal between her legs, felt her sweet honey already sliding down her thigh and being absorbed by her torn pantyhose which were now wrapped around her ankles.

"Ahh…please…stop…" She begged but the sisters did not stop.

Instead Cassandra placed her finger tops around Chun's right nipple and began to viciously pinch, her older sister followed her lead and Chun-Li bit down on her lip to prevent herself from screaming.

Also despite the pain the growing sensation between her legs was relentless and Chun turned her head around and offered her lips to Cassandra.

The youngest sister eagerly complied and nibbled softly on Chun-Li's lower lip before seizing control and invading Chun's mouth for her tongue, searching each corner, counting each teeth before wrestling with Chun-Li's tongue.

Both girls were moaning in each others mouth, Chun knew this was bad, she would come like this…but it felt so good.

"Enough already…" Sophitia barked and pulled at Chun-Li's hair forcing the beautiful Chinese girl away from her sister, while Cassandra was still kissing the air completely lost.

"What are you—" Chun-Li asked but was cut off.

Sophitia pressed the Chinese agent firmly against the glass window in front of them, pressing Chun's firm breasts flat against the cold glass surface.

Chun yelped softly as the sudden change of temperature caught her off guard.

Her back was then pushed down in an angle forcing her face flat against the window too in a complete submissive position.

"You're such a spoiler, sis…if you were jealous, you could have just asked." Cassandra complained and realized both she and her sister were dripping wet now.

Shaking her head Sophitia proceeded to grab the piece of thin cloth between Chun-Li's legs that covered her sweet dripping womanhood and began to pull and tug up and down, forcing the piece of cloth between Chun's nether lips, stimulating her with a burning sensation.

Completely helpless Chun-Li moaned softly as the fabric was constantly pulled between her legs.

She was going to come, she knew she was because if there was one thing that drove Chun-Li over the edge it was if someone teased her sensitive nether lips.

It surprised her she hadn't climaxed already…so she begged them to stop but they were giggled and continued.

Another stop later, Chun-Li was focused so hard not to come sweat was pouring down her forehead and drool was oozing down the corner of her mouth, she needed to do something quick.

She lowered her head in defeat and looked down through her legs and saw both girls' skirts skipping up each time they pulled on the piece of cloth between her own legs.

Neither one of them was wearing a thong or anything like that…it might just work.

Moaning a bit louder Chun-Li began to work on the thin rubber bands that covered the sides of each window and tore them loose.

She then faked her fall and the girls who molested her looked around nervously.

Taking advantage of their loss of focus Chun-Li crawled backward and slipped the two rubber band between both girls' legs like two ropes attach to the window and stood up, bringing the rough rubber bands up too until they grinded against the sisters' sweet spots.

Instantly they yelped as Chun-Li—still sweaty, tired and horny—began to twist and pull, caressing their womanhoods unnoticeably from the other passengers.

"How do you like that?" Chun mocked as both girls were already soaked.

Sophitia had fire in her eyes and her hand lashed out, grabbing the piece of cloth that covered Chun's womanhood again and pulling so hard up Chun's eyes nearly rolled into the back of her head.

Then salvation came, though Chun-Li did not come, the piece of cloth ripped, leaving her sweet spot exposed but it would prevent the sisters from abusing her so easily.

Suddenly Cassandra, not wanting to lose, drove her finger up between Chun's legs and started to work on the agent's love lips who longed for attention.

Cassandra, her face flushed, smirked as her sister quickly joined in hoping to finger Chun-Li so relentlessly the Chinese girl would come before them.

Chun tried to rub her thunder thighs together, hoping to prevent them from doing that but failed, she then actually spread her legs, challenging the sisters.

Both blonde women complied and did the same, Chun-Li, knowing this was a risk but not seeing any other option, dropped the rubbed band and plunged her finger's into both their womanhood.

The three of them moaned silently, faces flushed as they stood there, fingering each other.

Chun was at an disadvantage, she had been stimulated for much longer and had two girls working on her, while they only had _half_ a girl working on each.

But she has been tortured and abused in the past before, as an Interpol agent she has tried to train herself to resist a certain torture, this was no different…

A speaker nearby announced they were reaching their final destination.

Chun closed her eyes, she just needed to hold on for a little longer.

As the train slowed down she increased her finger technique and the sisters were having a hard time until Cassandra broke and embraced her sister. "Cassandra I'm sorry!"

Both sisters fell down as Cassandra came hard, spraying her juices over the floor and as her sweet spot connected with that of her sibling the older sister too came, embracing each other and kissing as other passengers dashed away by this sudden behavior.

The doors of the train opened and as Sophitia and Cassandra still lay there, kissing and squirming Chun-Li ran out of the train nearly falling down as the sensation between her legs was too great, she needed to come…

Maybe she could find a hiding spot, she left the train and moved down the stairs out of the station.

It was in the middle of the day, still she hopped behind a small bush and spread her legs on the ground as her finger descended and was about to touch her clit.

"No, no, no…Chun-Li-senpai. If you do that you're out of the game and both Cassandra and Sophitia are already out. You do want to free again don't you?" Mai suddenly asked standing.

"Mai, please, enough is enough—" Chun-Li said but was slapped in the face.

"No! Now come with me…into the car." Mai snapped and grabbed Chun by the hair dragging her out of the bushes.

A black car stopped right in front of them and the backdoors opened and Cammy hopped out while Chun-Li was throw on the back seat next to Viper.

"Cammy, I trust you can take care of those dirty sisters in the train?" Mai asked.

Cammy saluted and rushed off.

Mai then took a seat beside Chun-Li who was now flanked by both Mai and Viper and the female ninja ordered the driver to go.

As they moved Mai put a seatbelt across Chun, effectively pinning her on seat, before Chun could even react both Viper and Mai used their own seat belts to tie Chun's wrists and pull her arms apart behind their own necks.

They then each grabbed one of Chun-Li's strong legs and spread them apart in a perfect split leaving Chun exposed and helpless to the confined world inside the car.

"What's the meaning of this, I didn't come yet! So let me go!" Chun-Li snapped.

Viper shook her head and activated her glove before simply pressing her finger on Chun's nether lips causing the girl to spasm as a strong electric current ravaged her body.

"Haven't you heard what your mistress said, Chun-doll? Next is a fight, she who climaxes first…is going to lose, of course we're going to keep you warm…or should I say _wet_ until we get there."

Mai nodded in agreement and cupped Chun's chin before pulling her close for a deep long kiss, Mai's tongue nearly entered Chun-Li's throat.

As this went on, Viper continued to tease Chun's womanhood, she was still on the brink of an orgasm, it took every bit of willpower for Chun-Li not to come.

Viper then mocked. "You're struggling, having a hard time? Do you give up…just go ahead and come, if you do that I promise I will make sweet love to you all night myself, because we'll celebrate the fact you'll be with us for quite some time, right dolly?"

Chun-Li moaned an insult but didn't give in, no matter what she wouldn't come.

Mai finally broke the kiss and held Chun's leg secured as two of her fingers dove in for the kill.

Chun-Li arched her back and screamed out and Viper spat. "Scream all you want! No one can hear you, go on let me enjoy your cries of agony!"

Completely defeated Chun sobbed and a tear rolled down her cheek. "Please, stop it! You've had your fun!"

"It's not enough, now give me a kiss." Viper mocked and licked the tear of Chun's cheek before forcing a violent kiss on the Chinese girl's lips.

Mai then smirked and literally pinched Chun's clitoris, even with her mouth full with Viper's tongue did Chun-Li manage to scream loudly, giving Viper only further access.

Silently she struggled on and actually amazed both Viper and Mai by not coming.

Twenty minutes later the car came to a stop next to an old looking warehouse.

"Get out!" Viper spat and as Mai stepped out of the car she kicked Chun to the side of the head after releasing her of the seatbelts, causing Chun-Li to fall out of the car down on the ground.

Mai then pulled Chun-Li up by the hair and supported her since Chun couldn't walk, her legs were turned to noodles and a trail of juices fell down from between her legs.

Once they entered the warehouse it revealed tat it was actually an underground area, once Mai, Chun and Viper entered the whole crowd inside roared while throwing down either, drinks, toys or other objects at Chun-Li and she heard a woman roar. "You've kept us waiting bitch!"

The entire crowd existed out of women and several cameras.

Once they made their way through the fences they stood on a stone circle, with one stone throne at the side.

In the middle of the circle stood Ivy, her whip proudly wrapped around Taki's neck as the female ninja was on her knees, staring at the floor as Ivy's heel poked her back.

Her tight delicious outfit looked even more savaged than before, no doubt Ivy's work as Chun could now see more skin that spandex.

Chun-Li was then too forced down on her knees and she looked around at the crowd as Viper climbed out of the fighting pit and grabbed a microphone. "Ladies and Mistresses! Today we will see two ravaged fighters, both icons and lust objects! Chun-Li and Taki fight until they climax! They'll have five minutes to prepare themselves."

Viper then took a seat in the crowd.

Ivy loosened the whip around Taki's neck and grabbed the young woman's hair. "Listen ninja whore, you better win, understand? Chun is to lose, you're already given an advantage don't blow it!"

"Y—yes…mistress Ivy." Taki replied loath fully, disgusted with herself.

On the other side of the stone circle Chun-Li noticed the fire hoses and showerheads attached to the wall…maybe there were some fights concerning fire.

Suddenly Mai grabbed a showerhead and crouched in front of Chun-Li spreading the agent's legs, she then quickly removed the remains of Chun's pantyhose and tore the agent's qipao further open revealing her well formed stomach.

"What are you—ahh! Stop that!" Chun-Li cried as water hit her face coming from the shower head, it was cold water, very cold.

Mai laughed and lowered the spray of water hitting Chun's chest, instantly causing her nipples to fly right up.

She then went further down across Chun's belly. "Let's get you cleaned up…"

Knowing this would certainly ruin the fair fight Mai smirked and hit Chun-Li's sensitive womanhood with the cold water spray.

Chun-Li cried out and tried to role away but she couldn't escape and already felt herself approaching her orgasm again as the cold water stimulated her begging womanhood.

"Stop! This isn't fair…Ivy isn't doing this to Taki, I'll lose!" Chun-Li begged desperately.

Her pleas went on, claiming this wasn't fair until three minutes had passed and Chun-Li was cold and soaked and Mai whispered. "I know, but as hot as Taki is…I like you more, I'd much rather have you…"

"So you'll force me to lose in front of all these people…why not just keep me in your mansion and spare me the embarrassment?!" Chun-Li spat.

Mai grinned. "Now where's the fun in that?"

Viper announced they only had one minute left.

Reaching inside her outfit Mai grabbed a needle and without a warning shot the fluid it contained into Chun-Li's breast.

Gasping for a breathe of air Chun-Li hissed. "What was that?!"

Mai urged her to clam down. "It's just a sedate…relax…"

For a moment Chun was confused. "So I won't feel any pain…?"

Mai shook her head pulled out the needle and pierce Chun's left nipple, not quite through but just to give Chun an idea how much pain she could still feel.

The Chinese girl cried out as Mai said. "No, you'll feel pain…this is just to slow you down even more, one kick from those thighs and Taki is out for the count."

"N—not fair…not fair…it isn't…" Chun-Li said weakly as already the world was spinning.

Mai then gave a quick kiss and stood up. "Good luck and don't worry, this is a small sedate, it'll stop working in about ten minutes already."

As a final way to make sure Chun would lose Mai bound Chun's wrists together with a ribbon from her sash.

She and Ivy then retreated to the side of the circle as Chun-Li struggled up to her feet.

A beautiful, ravaged looking woman came running at her, Chun-Li tried to strike but her hand seemed to move in slow motion.

Taki ducked and drove her shoulder into, unable to prevent it Chun-Li fell to the ground as the ninja mounted her.

"Don't do this…please…I'm bound and sedated," Chun-Li said weakly. "There's no need to beat me senseless…"

"I'll spare your face…but I'm not taking chances with a woman who had been hailed the strongest woman alive more than once." Taki replied and began to drive her fists into Chun's exposed breasts.

Crying out Chun-Li tried desperately to move away but Taki had her pinned, not even mentioning the fact she was bound and sedated.

She realized she first needed to lose the ribbon and then stall until the sedate wore off.

But this wasn't a fight for a knock out…this was a fight to climax.

And after five minutes of beating Chun-Li around Taki pinned her on the ground again and drove her tongue into Chun-Li's mouth, exploring it thoroughly.

Having been on the brink of an orgasm before the _fight_ even began Chun-Li cried out desperately inside Taki's mouth as even her willpower had its limits.

The crowd was growing wild, cheering approvingly as Taki simply dominated the bound Chinese girl.

"Touch me…do not go down, helplessly…touch me!" Taki insisted not liking the fact Chun-Li was bound.

Already recovering just a little from the sedate Chun-Li managed to pull her hands free and wrapped a single hand around Taki's spandex covered breast.

It was large and firm but surprisingly soft, Taki moaned softly into Chun-Li's neck as she drove her kneecap between the Chinese girl's legs and rubbed viciously.

Moaning back Chun-Li squeezed and then trailed the fingers of her free hand across Taki's stomach, circling around her exposed belly button before going down further and rubbing her finger over Taki's spandex covered clit.

Her outfit was so tight it nearly felt as if she was naked…she certainly looked that way.

"Oh…wanna go, that far already?" Taki asked surprised gasping as Chun-Li's finger was forcing its way through her outfit and spreading her nether lips apart.

"I don't have a choice…I don't want to lose!" Chun-Li replied desperately and found herself spreading her legs as if inviting Taki.

The female ninja didn't waste this opportunity and slipped her hips between Chun-Li's making sure her legs were kept spread open and she began to tease and harass Chun-Li's dripping womanhood with the tips of her fingers.

"Nooo!" Chun-Li cried and rolled around mounting Taki and fighting off the sedate.

She took on a more dominant position and tore off the fabric that covered Taki's sweet spot before lowering her head and allowing her tongue to trail the fine line between Taki's juicy nether lips.

Not knowing what just happened Taki simply gave in and closed her eyes while pushing Chun-Li's head firmer against her sweet spot.

"Ahh! Oh, I…think I'm loving you Chun-Li!" Taki moaned.

At the side Ivy scowled. "Damn that ninja whore, she's losing…you did all that to the Chinese brat and still Taki is losing!"

"They don't call Chun-Li the world's strongest woman for nothing…" Mai replied almost disappointed.

"To hell with it, I'm joining in…" Ivy said and stepped forward swinging her whip around before lashing our.

The first strike caught Chun-Li right across the back, tearing her qipao open on her back too.

The second strike was something else as the whip wrapped itself around Chun-Li's neck once she had cried out and stopped licking Taki.

Ivy then viciously pulled back causing Chun-Li to gasp for air and she was completely pulled off Taki and dragged over the ground.

The crowd cheered even harder than before because of this.

Next thing Chun-Li saw was Ivy towering over her and suddenly she screamed out in agony as Ivy drove her heel down on Chun-Li private part, the heel forcing its way inside and Chun-Li squirmed as if she had just been penetrated for the first time.

"Do you like this…dirty little agent?" Ivy mocked and put more pressure on her left foot, causing the heel to even push down more forcefully.

Once the whip loosened and Chun-Li had caught a breath of air she tried to pull Ivy's heel out of her private area but she wasn't strong enough, it was simply too much, she had reached her limit.

So instead she simply cried out, her screams filling the warehouse.

Ivy then cracked her whip down several more times and plunging her heel in and out of Chun-Li and roared. "You the world's strongest woman? Hah! Don't make me laugh, you're just a girl, not even a woman! A woman would have stood up, a woman would have seized my whip and took dominance!"

Ivy laughed wickedly and Taki watched on in horror as Chun-Li was brutally punished for the next five minutes.

Finally Chun lay down with her chest touching the stone floor, Ivy had secured her in place by wrapping her whip around her ankles and pulling her legs up while keeping her heel firmly pressed against Chun's head completely pinning her with no way out.

The cruel dominatrix then looked at the recovered ninja and motioned her over. "Taki, come here, finish the fight and win!"

Taki didn't like this, she hated fighting like this, let alone winning like this…Chun-Li was an honorable warrior, someone she could relate too.

But they were both in a position they couldn't escape from…and she knew better than to defy Ivy so she nodded her head and walked over. "Yes my mistress…"

Ivy caressed Taki's cheek and then slapped the girl down on the ground. "Good pet, now lick her and make her come already…"

Quickly and not wasting any time Taki began to lick Chun-Li exposed womanhood and having all access she tried to make it as pleasurable for Chun as she could.

Moaning under the heel of Ivy's boot Chun-Li screamed out knowing she was going to lose, after all that she had endured and after having overcome so many low tricks…she was still going to lose.

Then her entire body began to spasm in delight, Ivy backed off and pulled Taki along as Chun-Li squirmed over the ground finally releasing the ecstasy that has been building up for so long now.

The juices flowed richly from her abused womanhood and after three minutes she finally stopped moving and merely lay there, sweating, in a pool of her own cum.

The women in the crowd were calling her names and throwing stuff at her…she didn't care anymore.

Ivy sat on the stone throne and barked. "Chun-Li, crawl to me…"

Knowing it was a bad idea to make the dominatrix order it twice Chun-Li rolled around and began to hurry to the stone throne.

"Kiss my heel…lick it…" Ivy ordered the Chinese girl at her feet.

Chun-Li having lost her pride—for now—carefully took Ivy's foot in her hands and began to kiss and lick and even suck the long dark heel.

After a while Ivy chuckled and ruffled through Chun's hair as if she was a good pet, that probably exactly what she was in Ivy's eyes. "My, you're a really good pet once you've been roughened up a little…now take my heel and hold it on your nipple."

Again complying Chun-Li sat down on both knees in front of the dominatrix and lifted the woman's heel again until the tip was pressed against her left nipple and held it there.

Slowly and in rhythm Ivy began to push the heel harder against Chun's nipple, forcing it to sink down into her firm but very soft orb, drawing soft moans from her and causing her womanhood to already drip again.

After so much build-up she simply didn't have enough after one orgasm…

"Say that you like it…" Ivy hissed as she drove the heel deeper into Chun-Li's breast, causing the girl to arch her back and moan loudly.

"I like it! I like it!" Chun-Li screamed.

Then Ivy's heel left her breast and the dominatrix stood up, she lashed out softly with her whip causing it to go between Chun-Li's legs and rising again causing the end to slap back into Ivy's free hand.

"My, you're already wet again…let me help you a little." Ivy mocked and began to pull causing the metal whip to go up and down between Chun-Li's legs, forcing the metal plates to push apart Chun's nether lips and even going further.

Crying out and flushing red, Ivy pulled the whip so hard that Chun-Li actually bounced up and down on the floor causing an amused laugh to echo through the warehouse.

Chun closed her eyes, she'd never been this humiliated before in her life.

Ivy stopped once a tear rolled down Chun's cheek and she sat down again on the throne and pulled the Chinese girl up on her lap.

Nearly as if holding a child Ivy comforted her mockingly. "There, there now…don't cry my little pet, don't cry…do you want to come that bad?"

Chun's eyes snapped open. "No, you pervert, I just want this to—"

Ivy hushed her with a kiss and suddenly she turned Chun-Li around, pressing Chun's back against her own large rack and spreading Chun-Li's legs apart in a perfect split.

"Taki, come her and suck on your fellow pet's clit until she comes again." Ivy ordered.

Once again seeing no other option Taki crawled forward, her eyes now filled with lust and stretched out with her tongue as Chun-Li's awaiting and dripping womanhood was waiting for her.

The Chinese girl yelped and flinched once the ninja began to suck on her clit in this embarrassing position, the entire crowd could enjoy the clear view and the camera's zoomed in.

Displaying a large image of Taki's tongue running across Chun-Li's nether lips on the big television screen which hung on every wall.

Several minutes later Chun-Li cried out, announcing her climax and Ivy pushed Taki's mouth firm against the Chinese girl's womanhood, forcing the ninja to drink up every little bit of juice Chun-Li could produce.

Taki fell down exhausted and Ivy threw Chun-Li off her lap back into the middle of the pit while standing up and dragging Taki off the exit.

"Mai, it's been a pleasure…we should do this again some time." Ivy said before leaving.

Once the dominatrix and her pet were gone Mai set her eyes on Chun-Li who had managed to rolled around to her back facing the crowd with weak eyes and she walked forward.

Mai mounted the defeated woman and kissed her while explaining. "Do you know why I did this Chun-Li? Why I bought the mansion, why I hired Viper? It's because I missed you, isn't that sweet…?"

"Missed m—me…?" Chun-Li asked weakly.

Mai nodded and began to massage Chun's breasts. "Yes, senpai. Remember how much fun we used to have at every tournament…how we'd spend every night in a hotel room, made love, taught each other…I loved you so much. And then you stopped coming at the tournament, not even saying why…leaving me alone!"

Chun-Li tried to push Mia off but failed and whispered. "Then stop this! I left the tournaments because I wanted a higher position at Interpol, I left because I wanted to use my skill for the good of the world, not just to win trophies!"

Mai seemed genuinely hurt. "But what about me…? What we had was special right, why didn't you…"

A dark shadow fell over Mai's eyes and she spread Chun-Li's legs, exposing the girl's womanhood again and then rolled on her own back, spreading her own legs, locking them into Chun-Li's and pressing their dripping womanhoods together in a forced scissor position and began to grind.

Chun-Li moaned again and knocked her head back. "Ah…no…Mai—ahhh!"

"Beg for me to stop! You know how much effort I spend into to this plan? I actually had to marry some rich woman in Europe to get the funding…then she had an accident and I could start my scheme…so don't you dare rob me of my hate now, senpai! Just beg, beg for me to stop!"

"Oh, please, Mai! Stop it…please!" Chun-Li screamed.

As their nether lips were still kissing each other Mai slapped her across the cheek. "No, senpai! In Japanese beg!"

"Yamete, Mai-san!" Chun-Li began, knowing Japanese quite well. "Hanase! Hanase!"

"Good! More, beg…more!" Mai roared and arched her own back approaching her own climax.

"Hanashite kudasai!" Chun-Li begged hoping Mai would just let her go.

As her pleas went on, their orgasms drew closer…Chun-Li had cried about every word she could think off that would sound helpless and pathetic in Japanese and still Mai longed for more.

Then finally, they both screamed their lungs out and came at the precise same time, their sweet spot splashing against each other and after grinding and crying for at least another minute they both fell silent.

Mai then slowly crawled on top of Chun-Li and whispered. "Why, senpai? Why did you leave me…you should have taken me with you, you knew I could handle the job…why didn't you bring me along?!"

"Mai back off!" A woman from the crowd shouted.

When Mai looked up she was just in time to jump away as a fire hose began to force out cold water, hitting Chun-Li so hard it send her flying through the pit.

On each side a woman stood with a hose and like some screaming toy Chun-Li was bounced around.

Until finally Mai jumped protectively on top of Chun-Li and roared. "Enough! Enough, it's over! Go home!"

The hoses stopped…disappointed some women got the message and left.

Mai took her former senpai in her arms and asked again. "Why not…?"

Chun-Li merely motioned at herself, at her weakened state, her torn clothes, the cum mixed with water on her body. "Because of this…the danger…the humiliation, good people are never appreciated Mai. I hoped that by leaving you I'd spare you that fate…"

This time Mai was the one crying and finally she sobbed. "What have I done…"

Chun-Li closed her eyes and her muscles gave in…completely done and beaten.

"Chun-li?! Chun…Li?!"

Later a certain Chinese girl woke up in a warm bed, she wasn't dead…just exhausted.

She looked around and finally smirked as she saw Mai sleeping next to her.

Perhaps it wasn't over yet, but for now…for now…maybe she could recover from her assault in Mai's mansion.

Chun-Li closed her eyes, pressed her sweaty body closer to Mai's and went back to sleep.


End file.
